The Harpist and Her Son
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Eulalie Solon is a harpist. She lives on Route 14 with her sixteen-year-old son Octave, who is severely autistic. She still loves her son despite his disability. This story details a day in their life.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Pokemon. It is property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the specific characters._

_I'm feeling a bit sick today, and I thought I'd write something nice to help me feel good._

* * *

><p><strong>THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS<strong>

**THE HARPIST AND HER SON**

There was a small house located along Route 14 in Kalos, also known as the Laverre Nature Trail. It is very welcoming, with a flower garden and a vegetable garden. There is also a small garage with a car in it. There are only a few rooms in the house - a kitchen, a main room, a den, and a bathroom - coupled with a few closets.

The house is home to a woman named Eulalie Solon. She is a 43-year-old woman with blonde hair that went almost to her waist and raspberry-colored eyes. Eulalie is a professional harpist who often performs in Lumiose City. She is a very kind-hearted woman who cares deeply about others. She enjoys Pokemon too, and cares for her Pokemon: Bleu the Marill, Misha the Drifloon, and Voltaire the Pachirisu. She is a widow - her husband died seven years ago.

Eulalie lives with her 16-year-old son Octave. Octave has longish purple hair and raspberry eyes. He was diagnosed with autism at a young age, and he had it pretty bad - he is unable to talk. However, he can feed himself and use the bathroom fine (as long as his mother is in there). He communicates by signing, feeling things with his hands, and making noises. Despite this, Octave is a happy young man. He loves playing with Pokemon. He also loves playing at the playground. But most of all, Octave loves his mother, who in turn loves him dearly. He enjoys listening to her play the harp. The two both love the outdoors, and play together outside when it's nice out.

One Saturday, Eulalie was in the kitchen, making a cherry tart. She had on her usual bright purple dress with a pink apron. Octave was sitting in bed. He had on a blue T-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. He was holding his stuffed Noibat. Octave made happy noises as he hugged his Noibat.

Eulalie walked in the room and went up to her son.

"Honey," she said, "the cherry tart will be ready in about 20 minutes. Want to play in the meantime?"

Octave clapped his hands.

"Okay," said Eulalie.

Octave held his Noibat in a playful way, and then he hugged his mother. Eulalie tickled Octave and made him laugh.

Eulalie saw Bleu, Misha, and Voltaire come up to them.

"I see that you want to play too," said Eulalie. "Sure!"

Eulalie, Octave, and the Pokemon played together. Octave held Voltaire and stroked his soft tail. Then he patted Misha on her cloud. He also stroked Bleu's ears, which made him very happy.

Eventually, the cherry tart was ready.

"Lunch is ready!" said Eulalie.

Eulalie brought Octave in for lunch. She gave Octave a nice piece of cherry tart. Octave picked up his fork and ate the tart. He also drank the milk that his mother provided for him.

"Good boy!" said Eulalie. "After we have lunch, how about we go to the playground?"

Octave made happy noises and clapped his hands.

Later that day, Eulalie played with Octave at the playground. Octave went on the swing, and Eulalie pushed him. He held on tight to both the swing and his stuffed Noibat. He laughed playfully as he went higher and higher.

After that, Eulalie decided to play Frisbee with Octave. She took out a purple Frisbee and tossed it. Octave caught it, and then threw it back to her. The two did this over and over for about half an hour. Afterwards, Eulalie saw an ice cream vendor. Octave put his hands on his mother's wrists and made happy noises.

"Octave," said Eulalie, "do you want ice cream?"

Octave nodded his head.

Eulalie went to order some ice cream. She ordered a strawberry ice cream cone for Octave - that was his favorite - and a vanilla ice cream cone for herself. The two ate their ice cream while sitting down on a park bench.

Afterwards, the two played in their yard until it was time for Eulalie to cook dinner. Once dinner was done, Eulalie got out one of her harps.

"Mind if I play a song for you?" asked Eulalie.

Octave clapped his hands.

Eulalie sat down on a stool and started playing the harp. She played Moonlight Sonata - that was her son's favorite piece. She played it frequently, but Octave never got tired of it. Bleu, Misha, and Voltaire listened to the melody and seemed entranced. Octave was enamored with the whole song and smiled. He clapped along to the song.

When Eulalie was done with her music piece.

"How do you like it?" asked Eulalie.

Octave was clapping. Then he gave his mother a big hug. Eulalie stroked her son's hair.

That night, Eulalie got Octave ready for bed. She dressed him in his lavender pajamas, and gave him his stuffed Noibat. decided to read a book to her son. She read him a fairy tale called Diamonds and Toads. He enjoyed the story and the girl who was blessed with diamonds coming from her mouth whenever she spoke.

"It would be nice to have diamonds fall from my mouth when I speak," said Eulalie, "but that's nothing compared to the love that I have for you, my dear. I think I've truly been blessed to have such a wonderful son. It doesn't matter that you don't talk - you're still special to me."

Octave made happy noises and hugged his mother. Then he got under the covers.

"Goodnight, dear," said Eulalie. "Sweet dreams."

Eulalie kissed Octave and stroked his hair. Then she turned off the lights. She went to read one of her books until she felt tired, and then she decided to go to bed too.

**THE END**


End file.
